


Sleepy Boys Inc Foster AU

by flamingwaterworks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Foster AU, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentioned Grayson | Purpled, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Called Tubbo, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Weed Usage, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, sbi, set in England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwaterworks/pseuds/flamingwaterworks
Summary: Tommy is a problem child. Social services are charged with trying to get him in with a family. Phil steps up, readying himself for the challenge that is Tommy.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy sat in the office, hands in pocket and head down, his fingernails sure looked interesting right now. Paint was peeling on the walls. It was a bare room, with only a desk, 2 chairs and some fake potted plant in the corner. Tommy knew it was fake because if it was real, it would definitely be dead by now. The blinds were horizontal and currently shining a soft golden light into the room, it is summer so it would probably be a couple more hours before sundown. Yet, Tommy was probably lucky he managed to make it back to the community house while the sky was still golden, otherwise that freak family might have found him and prevented him from doing so. Tommy's social worker walked in. Heels clicking on the wooden floor, which looks very run down. She wore a simple black work dress, black blazer and white blouse top. Looking very fed up. Tommy was undeniably a problem child, and arguably unadoptable. Especially now since he was a teen and most people want a toddler who doesnt have opinions on anything and everything. He's been through way too many foster families to count, his record being 6 months with one family. Every single time he thinks he's found his footing in a new decent family, he inevitably gets set back. Thats not even counting the abusive, religious or down right weird ones. Which is exactly what the ones he had just been with where. He ran away so often, he did just that this time. At the first sign of trouble he was out. Carrie was fed up trying to advertise him as a good kid. If a demon had a human form, it would he Tommy. 

Carrie's face told him every he needed to know.  
He was unsalvageable and they are done giving him to foster families, he'd be ageing out of the system in 3 years time anyway. Only 3 more years in the community house before he'd be allowed to leave. The idea of it hurt him more then he'd be willing to admit. Going into the real world without any guidance from family. It was plainly upsetting. Carrie looked so disappointed but he just couldnt cope. The dad abused him. The mother drank her worries. The kids tormented him. He needed to leave but he didnt have anyone in this cruel world. He ran away, coming back to the community house with all his belongings, the community house isnt great, but its better then whatever the hell that family was supposed to be. This was supposed to be his final family, forever home as they kept saying. However any family that had biological kids seemed to be worse. Carrie looked defeated, staring at Tommy. He did feel bad, she tried everything and was quite sweet to him, but it was for his own safety.

One quick phone call later and Carrie turns to him

"We found a short term foster family to take you in. They've been driving here since we got the call you was missing." Oh great, short term, was that supposed to comfort him?  
"I say short term but he said he's up for adopting you." Carrie added after seeing Tommy's face drop. It caught Tommy's attention. He shifted his head up looking at her, they made eye contact. 

"Really?" Tommy wasnt actually that interested but he tried to muster up the idea of being grateful if only for Carrie. 

"His name is Phil. He's single and has two older boys..." Carrie's voice trailed off as Tommy looked out the window, breaking the eye contact, thinking about what two sons meant already. Biological kids are worse then already adopted kids, but already adopted kids have an unmatched entitlement. He could already picture the bullying, not that he would call it bullying, he's a big man and can put up with some punches, but at its core thats exactly what it is. 

"How old? What are their names?" Tommy asks suddenly, Carrie moved on from the basics while Tommy was considering what that meant. She was already in the middle of talking about their personalities, maybe she did mention their names when Tommy zoned out

"Uhh," She stutters trying to figure out why Tommy didnt hear her, before coming to the conclusion Tommy simply zoned out.  
"They're twins, 17 years old, however oldest is Technoblade-"  
"What kind of shit name is Technoblade?" Tommy cuts her off. She simply ignores him and continues on  
"The younger twin is Wilbur"  
"Who the fuck calls a pair of twins Technoblade and Wilbur. If you're giving one child a fucked up name give them both one" Tommy spat, trying to seem uncaring for this, as though his situation doesnt bother him. Spoiler, it does. Alot. He'd never talk about it though. 

As if summoned, 3 men stroll into the office. Tommy stares in their direction, he cant recall ever seeing a stranger group of men. 

One was freakishly tall, like "i hit my head in doorways tall". He has soft brown hair and brown eyes to match, topped of with a red beanie, gold rimmed glasses, and black jacket. Looking like some knock off Gerard Way. Aiden has some posters on his wall of Gerard Way, maybe he could find one that matched his look. He looked like some kind of pothead. Tommy decides to name him pothead, maybe Junkie depending on how extreme the amount of drugs he does is.

The other is such an usual sight. His height almost matches Tommy's. He has light pink, kinda bubblegum waist length braided hair. Brown eyes stuck out against his pale skin. Casper the ghost had some competition. He had a simple white sweater on, with some black jeans on. Looking fairly lanky. Pinky could be his nickname. On second thought, theres no way this eccentric teen isnt called "Technoblade". Really, he matches the name. At least he probably doesnt do pot, just music or some shit. 

The final man is definitely the adult of the group. At least he was normal. So this is Phil. He is wearing a simple green and black shirt, with black pants to match. Shoulder length blonde hair wrapped around his ears. He looked at his boys very lovingly and caring. Tommy deep down an wishes adult would look at him that way, it would reassure him, he is wanted. 

However theres always a catch with those types of people. Foster parents. Whats the catch with Phil? He probably leaves them at home to sell drugs or something. Cause theres no way hes that naturally caring is there? Nobody would just accept some little problem child in their house. Phil will probably already leave when he see's Tommy's record. Maybe he can set a record for the shortest time spent with one family 

"Tommy" Whispers Carrie,  
"manners" she adds through gritted teeth. Still smiling. Tommy stares back at Carrie before throwing a final glance at Phil. Who was smiling, still looking as caring as ever. 

"Why dont you go and collect your stuff mate? Wil and Techno will help you pack it in the car. We've got some paperwork to do" He beamed at Tommy, before shooting a glare at the two teens behind him, then handing them the car keys. Both teens looked defeated, like they wont argue back. Before silently stepping out of the room. Carrie turned to Tommy expectantly.

"bye" Tommy hummed under his breath to Phil and Carrie. 

He stepped out the room to face the twins. They were awkwardly staring at him. As though they're expecting something. 

"Hey big man" Tommy decided to take this one step at a time. They didnt seem like they're the type to beat someone up, however speech mannerisms could surely help solidified this agreement. You can learn alot about someone based on speech patterns and shit. Like people who use slang and seem more chill are some of the worst people to anger

"hey" The say in unison. Fucking twins man. Pinkette seems reserved. Staring at his feet without making eye contact, fidgeting too. Pothead was staring straight at Tommy, if looks could kill, Pothead would already have Tommy in a grave. 

"Im Wilbur, and this is Technoblade." The brunette steps forward and offers a hand shake. Tommy reluctantly accepts the handshake. He doesnt seem harmful but he still has a few feet on Tommy. Those who kept to themselves could throw some of the worst punches. 

"Im Tommy" The twins knew that, but manners are manners

"Techno" the Pinkette has a deep monotone voice, noted. He prefers the name Techno. Also noted. Tommy offered a weak smile.

"My rooms down this way" Tommy vaguely gestured at his room down the hallway. The room is the same type of monotone as the office. Off-white wallpaper with mold, drawings and peeling in several places. The floor was carpet and brown, oddly squishy with the amount of kids who's lived here. 

1 hour and a bunch of bin bags later. His entire life was packed up, ready to move again. The one backpack he has is fluorescent red, obnoxiously bright too. Maybe to prevent him from running away, not like anyone cared. Sometimes when he needed to be alone, he would crack open his make shift fire alarm storage, and take £30 in cash. He's saved up some over the years. When pothead and Pinkette had their back on Tommy. He cleared the stuff out. These items where his most personal and valuable ones. A scrunched up note left with him from his parents. A moth plush named Clementine. Lastly, some spare money he stashed away. About £300 to be exact. Just incase. 

"That all?" Wilbur asks, staring at the two bin bags and completely clean room. It felt like they had been here for hours, yet there was only the two bin bags. Tommy nodded. Usually he would have cussed him out but after only getting an hour of sleep, he didnt have that kind of energy. Techno and Wilbur looked at him sympathetically before grabbing a bag each and carrying it out the car.

Tommy didnt know much about cars, but it is fairly big. Not fancy. Just big. If you have two kids over 6 feet you should probably get a big car. It is a navy blue ford. Tommy really didnt know jack shit about cars. They load the two pathetic bags up into the boot of the car. Then he threw his obnoxious backpack into the backseat

"Come on, lets go back in and see." Wilbur offered. Excitedly having a one way conversation with Pinky about how his new song was coming along. Great, a music kid. Tommy groaned at the thought. When they arrived back, Phil was sitting at the desk, happily taking with Carrie. Who for once in her miserable life seemed happy. Tommy couldnt help but feel this meant something, like maybe Carrie finally believed she could rid herself of him. 

"Hey Tommy mate. Im Phil." Phil immediately stood up to greet Tommy. They exchanged a handshake while Tommy awkwardly laughed.  
"Hey big man!" Tommy felt very uncomfortable. He tried to plaster on a smile as he felt Carrie's eyes burn into him. 

"So i guess we'll be headed, home" Phil turned to address Carrie.  
"Goodbye Tommy." Carrie happily said  
"Goodbye" Tommy would be lying if he said he wouldnt miss her

"Shotgun" shouts Wilbur  
"You got in the front on the way here!" protests Techno  
"Yeah but im taller" Rebuttles Wilbur. Tommy wasnt about to fight either of them  
"Tommy gets to sit in the front." Mediates Phil. Tommy looks in shock. He doesnt want his new brothers to hate him for taking their spot, but reluctantly he does so, relegating Pinkette and Pothead to the back seats. 

They piled into the car, readying themselves for the two hour car drive. Phil is a natural at talking without making it awkward. He can easily hold a one way conversation. Somehow Tommy actually wants to talk to Phil. He is pleasant to speak to. Tommy told Phil all about his history, backstory, personality and Phil doesnt throw Tommy a pity party, which makes Tommy happy as he finally feels he can speak with someone without all the pathetic pity. The car ride ended with lots of snacks. Wilbur in a food induced coma. Techno on a sugar rush. Tommy passionately ranting about his old school. While Phil was just glad he didnt end up crashing the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy starts settling into the Craft household. Its important to Phil that he lets his guard down. However its important to Tommy that he doesnt let himself get comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> near the end of the part where they discuss school, theres a mention about abuse. If you need to skip look for the --- not too long after. You dont miss much in the story
> 
> stay safe :)

The house was rather big. White paint and black window/door frames. Quite modern looking. The garden is clean, with off road parking and up kept flowers blooming and gently swaying in the gentle summer breeze. Four bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Inside to the left was a study, loads of scattered books and scrap paper sat about. Whoever's hand writing it is has neat handwriting. To the right was the living room, the couches are grey and cushiony. It looks really comfortable. Straight forward lead to the kitchen, it has black and white accents with an island in the middle. Just off the kitchen was the backdoor, to the garden, (again very up kept with bright flowers) and the washing room, with washing baskets scattered around. Under neath the stairs was the first bathroom. Not big but not small. It has a simple shower, toilet and sink made of marble. 

Upstairs was 4 bedrooms and a bathroom. Phil didnt show Tommy Techno's or Wilbur's room, but he explained that his bedroom door was always open, and he was always welcomed to speak to Phil, or even climb into his bed if he had nightmares. Tommy scoffed. Phil had only fostered 10 and under children, so fostering a 15 year old boy was probably a new experience for him. 

"Alright big man, but i dont get nightmares" Tommy laughs, trying to be polite.  
"Okay, but offer is always open" Phil grasped Tommy's upper arm and guided him to the room across from his with a warm smile. It is an off white, soft white carpet matching the walls too. A double bed with a quilt and fluffy blanket sat in the corner. The desk is supplied with the basics and there is an empty wardrobe. Tommy's bin bags are already here on his bed. He looked and peaked around the room as Phil watched on smiling. Tommy is finally relaxing slightly around Phil. 

"Okay Tommy. You can unpack, relax, or do whatever it is you want. Dinner will be ready in an hour mate" Phil seemed genuinely happy. Tommy is almost crying. He wishes he could stay here forever but once he got comfortable here, he knows that it would be ripped away from him once Phil got bored. Nobody wants a teenager. Never mind the "almost" Tommy was crying. He decides against unpacking, it would be easier for when they inevitably got bored of him. He is starting to let his guard slip, which he cant afford. It always hurts more when he lets himself get comfortable and happy; hes always ripped away from the family. Tommy curled up onto the white carpet. Crying himself to sleep. Before dinner.

Tommy awoke with a dry throat and throbbing head, which hurt cause he laid on it. 

"Hey Tommy" Wilbur barged right in

"Knock" Tommy's raspy voice  
demanded. Wilbur blew raspberries. 

"dad says dinners ready" He states. Tommy shifts his body to face Wilbur, now lying on his back as he loomed over him. Jesus he looks stoned out of his mind. Maybe Tommy was right about him being a pothead. 

"You know what that means Tommy?" Wilbur is threatening him? 

"yeah i know what fucking dinner means big man" Tommy bit down making a sarcastic comment. 

"Good. So you're going to get up. Go downstairs. Sit where dad tells you. Eat all your dinner like a big boy and make no complaints. You're going to make this easier for dad. He's doing his best and you're going to be grateful for that. Okay?" Nevermind, Wilbur *was* threatening Tommy. 

"I thought being high makes you calm down. Never knew it made you a twat" Tommy remarks. Wilbur scoffs, then offers a hand out to pull Tommy to his feet. Which Tommy accepts and just quietly follows Wilbur down the stairs. He didnt want to create trouble. He is way too tired.

The dinner looks amazing. Techno, Wilbur and Phil are already sat down. Leaving an empty chair so Tommy just sits down there. The meal looks amazing. Shepards Pie was always one of Tommy's favourite meals. However nobody in the community house can cook, so he usually just ate whatever microwave meal doesnt look like someone dragged it through the 9 circles of hell. He basically inhaled the food while Wilbur and Techno talked about school, or something. Tommy wasnt actually listening. He was too busy focusing on the taste of the good. Damn Phil is a good cook. 

"Thanks" Tommy muttered under his breath

"What?" Phil looked very confused

"Thanks" Tommy spoke up.

"For what?" Phil still wore a confused look

"Cooking...?" Tommy was now really unsure if that was the right move. 

"You dont have to thank me mate, its the bare minimum" Phil sounds reassuring, and like always, had a warm homely smile on his face. Tommy felt kinda embarrassed that he thanked him but it was the right thing to do, and Wilbur was now smiling at him. 

"Can you run water over your plate and put it in the dishwasher please mate?" Phil asked Tommy. Wilbur shot a menacing glare at Tommy. He knows he cant say no now. 

"Sure big man" Tommy plasters a fake smile on his face before standing up and doing what is asked of him. Wilbur looks content and calmed now, picking up Techno's plate and stacking it on his own. Before copying the exact thing Tommy did. Tommy realises now he hasnt actually ever heard Techno speak more then a couple of words

"Hey dude what college courses are you doing" Tommy tries to coax Techno into speech, so Pothead pipes up for him  
"Techno's doing History, English Language and Politics a-level with an EPQ in Economics" Wilbur states,  
"And im doing Art, Music, Drama and an EPQ in English Lit" he adds on. Tommy doesnt know what half those words mean but he isnt about to let Pinkie get away with not speaking to him that easily. 

"What college do you guys go to?" Tommy feigns interest. 

"We go to Hamlet College. Down by the river" Wilbur then realises Tommy would have no clue where 'down by the river' meant. He shrugs before adding "close to the council building. City centre way" 

"oh. You guys in your first year?" Tommy presses on. Much to his suprise. Wilbur looks to Techno for an answer. Techno nods. It isnt much but Tommy views it as progress. 

"On the topic of schools. Tommy i'm going to enrol you in St George's Academy." Phil states, while turning on the dishwasher. "We'll get your uniform once i've confirmed your place. It should only take a couple days. Then we'll get you some more clothes and go school shopping for you. Because no offence mate but you should really consider getting a new bag. We have a sports direct catalogue somewhere right Techno?" Phil asks him. Techno shrugs before standing up and searching the draws on the island. He picks something up and places the sports direct catalogue in front of him, before sitting back down. Talking to Wilbur again  
"Just flick through it mate and tell me if any clothes or bags catch your eye." Phil smiles as he finally manages to get the dish washer loaded and on. He stands behind Tommy, giving him a reassuring gentle slap on the back before sitting on the couch and flicking through some netflix movies. 

A couple hours pass and Tommy selects a simple red and white backpack, along with some other basic sports brand clothing  
"Reds my favourite colour" Tommy smiles for the first time since being at Phil's house. It makes Phil happy to see 

\---

Tommy didnt sleep on his bed that night. He didnt want to have to remake it after Phil sends him back the community house. He makes a makeshift sleeping bag. Tommy lay awake till early hours of the morning pondering. Those who didnt immediately beat, berate or insult Tommy in the first few days where usually the worst. They made Tommy comfortable at first, when he inevitable lets his guard down. Thats when it happens. When he gets beat. Yet the physical pain fails in comparison to the emotional pain of putting his trust in someone only for them to break it. He knew all too well.

He awoke early hours of the morning in cold sweats. Shaking. All he could see when he closes his eyes was the dad of the last family. So ready to beat him half to death. Phil heard him hyperventilating and went to check on him: entirely unaware Tommy was sleeping on the floor.

"Hey mate. Are you okay?" Phil knelt down beside him as Tommy situated himself upright. 

"Yeah yeah" Tommy's breath was shaky, and frantic. Phil isnt convinced. 

"Like i said, the offer is always open. Come on. Lets get you back up into your bed. Did you fall out?" Phil asks. Tommy knows Phil probably does actually know that he hasnt slept in it, but he's too polite and doesnt want to pry into Tommy's mental reasoning as to why. Tommy just nods along

Phil tucks him back up and sits at the desk until he can hear Tommy snoring. Tommy pretends this means nothing to him however he is internally grateful for this. 

\-----

A couple of days pass as Tommy settles into the routine of only emerging to go the bathroom and for food. Wilbur and Techno did occasionally barge into his room for things. Usually wanting to hang out with Tommy. Techno always spoke about school and other academic things. Wilbur usually bought a board or cards game. Uno was slowly becoming one of Tommy's favourite games to play, The Craft's had a family game night every Tuesday. Which Tommy was more then content to participate in. Once Techno and Wilbur learnt Tommy really doesnt have a hobby he vowed to help him find one. Wilbur tried teaching Tommy a few things on the guitar, it didnt really work. Techno tried teaching him how to fence, and took Tommy to one of his practices. Tommy couldnt quite catch the hang of it. Techno also let Tommy play on his PC. Which Tommy loved. They played basketball in the backgarden, which Tommy is unreasonably good at it. It was quickly becoming his new favourite game. Maybe only seconded to Uno. Phil taught Tommy a couple things on the piano. Tommy is also quite good at piano. So atleast he was forming a few. Not to mention he's finally relaxing and coming out of his shell. Later that day, Phil took Tommy clothes shopping. The clothes Tommy picked out are fairly basic. Phil has to consistently remind Tommy he's completely fine spending money on him and he can have whatever he wants.

"Lets get some new quilt covers for you mate" Phil smiles as he leads Tommy over to the bedding section. Most of the bedding is fairly standard bedding. Yet one caught his eye. A simple red-white combo. He picks it up and asks Phil for it. Forever kind Phil agrees.

Phil asks Tommy to back to the car as he has other business to attend to. Tommy cant find the energy in him to question it. This must be the catch. Phil is a drug dealer. Only a few more days then until his patience wears thin. Tommy goes back to the car and just loads up his couple of shopping bags into the back seat. Internally thanking Phil for the good time he had. At least he'll have some new things for when other families refuse to buy him something. 

"Hey sorry for the wait" Phil launched himself into the drivers seat. He had a small rectangle package on his knee. Although Tommy couldnt make out what it was. Drugs? Probably. 

Later that day, Tommy was doing his usual camping out in his room. At least now he is sitting on his bed. Tommy still refused to unpack his things though. Although he had now placed them in the wardrobe, putting the new shopping bags on top. The new quilt covers lay on the end of the bed. Tommy didnt actually know how to change them. Phil threw open the door. Tommy backup into the corner thinking Phil was angry. 

"Oh sorry. I didnt mean to scare you" Phil awkwardly laughed. Tommy relaxed slightly at this. Phil walked slightly closer and sat himself down at the desk. He had that package on his knees.

"Umm, here. This is for you" Phil held the package out into his arms, except now it was in wrapping paper. Like an actual gift. So its not drugs? Tommy was now confused. He took the package. Curiosity is peaked. He ripped off the wrapping paper, throwing it to his right. A white box was now peaking out. "iPhone 8" it said on top. Tommy had his own phone

"Im sorry its not as good..." Phils voice trailed off as Tommy focused on not crying right infront of Phil. He looked up at Phil who was animately telling him how to set it up

"Thank you" Tommy's voice broke off. Phil shut up and smiled at him.  
"Can i hug you?" Phil asked for consent. Tommy nodded. Phil went in for a hug, when Tommy felt his gentle embrace was when he fell apart. Letting himself sob and trauma dump. It took almost an hour for him to pull himself together. 

"Hey dad. I made dinner." Wilbur smiled as he walked in on the scene. Tommy then quickly pulled off Phil: to spare himself of any embarrassment. Tommy ate dinner completely content with his situation. It took him a while to understand that Phil wasnt going to hurt him. To repay him however, Tommy did the dishes. He felt very indebted. Afterwards, he went back up to his room and went to play on *his* phone (that felt very weird to say at first). 

"Want help setting it up? I'll give you my number" Techno offered. Tommy did reluctantly accept his help. He put his numbers into the phone and helped him set a new background. Also Techno set up some social medias for him

"It will come in handy when you go to school, you'll be able to speak to some of your new friends outside of school" Techno reasoned. Techno chose his username "TommyInnit"

"Why do you have an american accent big T?" Tommy questions him

"Im from America. California to be specific. Mum british. Dads American. Our parents are still alive and live there. Yet they threw us into the british foster system" Techno explains through gritted teeth. His grip tighten on the phone box he was holding on. Tommy understood suddenly that Techno's birth family was suddenly a source of anger for him

"You're lucky Tommy." Techno states bluntly "Your parents are dead. You dont have to live with the knowledge that your parents simply didnt want you" Techno's grip tighten even more. Tommy tried not to be upset at being reminded of his parents death, but Techno was right. 

"Its okay big man." Tommy attempts at reassuring him. 

"I have a british accent like mum" Wilbur stands in the door way, holding a board game. Monopoly? Tommy decides to let him calm down Techno. He knows him better. Afterwards they sat around playing Monopoly. 

"You so cheated!" Wilbur playfully shouts as Techno won. They sat around playfully laughing and shoving each other. They simply clicked as brothers. 

"Hey boys. You've all got school tomorrow. How about you all start getting ready for bed?" Phil brightly suggested to them as they wrapped up their game

Phil couldnt be happier to see his boys get along. His face showed that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the writing of this chapter was spread across several days. So i'll need to proof read this again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy starts at a new school. Making his own friends and meeting his brother's friends. He finally learns its time to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres some mentioned past abuse in the last paragraph.

Tommy put on the uniform after having a shower. It fit perfectly. A maroon blazer with a maroon and gold tie. Phil also bought him a jumper, which he put in his red backpack. He doesnt want to get too warm, as it is summer. Phil helped him pack some of his new school supplies. Wilbur came and stood in the doorway to watch.

"Remember the rules mate, is your phone charged?" Phil smiled. There is something warm and loving when Phil smiles that makes Tommy feel safe. Tommy nods. He charges his phone every night. The only restriction Phil has on it is, Tommy is not allowed on it after midnight. 

"Can i get a photo of you in your new uniform?" Phil asked. Tommy looked towards Wilbur who is failing at suppressing a laugh. Tommy decides to nod. Phil pulls out his phone and Tommy stands there, awkwardly smiling. Phil cooed over it so Tommy was content. 

"I packed you a cereal bar for a snack. Theres some lunch money on your card, which should be in the front of your bag. Go get in the car. Wilbur are you coming too?" Phil enquired. Wilbur nodded before leaving. 

"Take your time buddy" Phil ran his hand over the front of Tommy's blazer to smooth it down. Phil also bought Tommy new school shoes. Kickers to be exact. They average around £40 and Phil bought Tommy the exact pair he likes. Tommy couldnt have been happier actually wearing things that fit him. His personal hygiene is also thriving for the first time in a long time. 

Occasionally in the past, he would steal lush soap bars to take back the community house so he had something to shower with. It felt heavenly every single time he did so. Off handily he told Phil this. So overly kind Phil always bought Tommy his own lush soap bars. Which Tommy still loves. Tommy hopped into the back seats of the car and threw his bag at his feet. Technoblade was for some reason also in the back seats. Seatbelts clicked in. God Tommy hates that noise. Guess everyone wanted to see Tommy off on his first day.

"New school huh Tommy" Wilbur tried making small talk

"Well yea, obviously big man" Technoblade snorted at Tommy's comment. Phil also struggled to suppress his laugh as they pulled out of the drive way. 

"Yea well remember the rules" Wilbur echoed. Except he wasnt talking about the same rules Phil was. Wilbur briefed Tommy on how to blend in and select the perfect long term friends. Wilbur only really did it because whenever Tommy transferred school, he wouldnt look for long term friends. He'd be looking for friends that can help him survive the 2 months he'd be there. Only really short term friends. Sometimes Tommy does miss them, but other times he's glad they're gone.

"Tommy, theres an ice cream place in the village. It does milkshakes too, if you want I can give you some money so you Techno and Wilbur can go after school. Maybe any new friends you make can go with." Phil suggested politely. Tommy wanted to say no. He isnt entirely confident in his friend making abilities, but Techno and Wilbur are going too. 

"Also i havent seen Fundy or Eret in a while. Wilbur you still speak to them?" Phil asks. Wilbur nods. Tommy kind of envies the way Phil can naturally hold a conversation. 

"uh yea. I'll invite them and Niki for ice cream afterwards." Wilbur smiled. He pulled out his phone, and started aggressively typing. 

"Hey big T, do you have any friends?" Tommy enquired, he hadnt heard Techno speak to anyone or speak of anyone, to be entirely fair, he's hardly heard him speak

"Yeah. Dream, Panda and George." Techno quietly answered. Wow so he actually does have friends that aren't just his brother.

"Does everyone in this town have fucked up names?" Tommy chuckled. What sort of shit name is Fundy? or Eret? or Panda? Heck even Techno is weird but Tommy's desensitised to stupid names now thanks to him. 

"Ever heard of a nickname?" Wilbur answered sarcastically before going back to aggressively hitting his phone. Tommy went back to staring out the window. The town is weird as shit. Yet there's something quite cozy about it. Tommy could 100% see himself settling down here. Yet he said that about the past maybe 5 homes. 

"Anyway Tommy, i set up a tour with Eret's little brother. Tubbo. They got go St George's. They'll be in the main hall before you. They'll show you around. Tubbo might be with a much taller boy, like taller then me-" 

"People taller then you exist" Tommy cut Wilbur off. Techno snorted at this. 

\--

After a 10 minute car journey, they arrived at the school. It looks like an old church thats been stretched out to fit about 800 students, who where currently filing in to the main hall. It was surrounded with what feels like miles of grass. There was a couple of benches outside and a football field to the right of the school. It definitely fit the name of "St George" 

"Remember the rules Tommy. You'll be great." Phil beamed. Tommy was currently really hyped about it but really nervous at the same time. 

"Yeah Tom, remember the rules." Wilbur playfully snarks. Techno chuckles. 

"You'll do great kid" Techno hypes Tommy up. Tommy slings his red and white bag onto his shoulder.

"Bye." Tommy takes the first big (its actually very small) leap of faith by jumping out of the car and onto the pavement floor. He turns around to see the Craft family staring at him, so he shuts the car door. They dont immediately drive away, instead opting to watch Tommy walk up. For maybe the first time since being in this town, Tommy didnt feel so isolated. Knowing Phil cared enough to actually make sure Tommy got to school. 

"Thomas Craft" a soft voice called from behind. Tommy turned on his heel to see a small boy, maybe about 5'5, accompanied by a much taller boy, definitely 6'6 bordering on 6'7 maybe. The smaller boy had soft brown hair that covered his forehead, it didnt have the volume Wilbur's had but it was still quite curly and thick. The taller boy had more floppy and straight brown hair with a fringe that also hit his face. His pants just about covered his ankles, did they even make pants in his size? 

"Im Tubbo. This is Ranboo" Tubbo vaguely gestured to Ranboo. Tubbo's blazer was larger then life, and him. Maybe it would fit Ranboo properly.

"Im Tommy" He introduces himself with a smile. Wilbur assured him Tubbo was a good kid and someone worth making friends with. 

"Can i see your schedule?" Ranboo asked for permission quite reserved. Tommy obliged and threw his bags over his shoulder, rummaging through it to find his planner, where he stuck his schedule in. He pulled it out and handed it to Ranboo. Tubbo got on his tip toes trying to see it before Ranboo held it down slightly. Tommy laughed at this sight. 

"Whats so funny?" Tubbo asked quite light heartedly but with genuine curiosity. 

"Height" Tommy snorted between laughs. This realisation sent them all snorting and gasping over something that arguably wasnt funny. Eventually they all pulled themselves together

"You have Mrs Davies for maths first. She's pregnant so she wont be here long anyway. But shes super. Purple is in her lessons. He's friends with the older kids." Tubbo states. 

"Its fairly easy anyway" Ranboo reassures

"After that you have History with Mr Kemper. His wife works in the spanish department. He's very boring, and thinks flicking through the powerpoint is 'teaching'" Tubbo makes air quotes arounds the teaching "but the subjects interesting enough." he finishes 

\--

Maths and History went by quick enough. Mrs Davies didnt really care for existence but Mr Kemper made him do that stupid thing they always, do, let alone that he introduced him to the class as a 'Foster Child' which opens an insult against Tommy. 

Tommy sat at the table with Tubbo and Ranboo. Unpacking the lunch Phil made him. Phil packed some mozzarella sticks along with some other little bits. They're actually very pleasant. He shared them around with Ranboo and Tubbo, as Phil had packed some extra and Tommy really wasnt going to eat them all. In return, Tubbo shared animal crackers. Tommy fell in love with them. Over the course of lunch time, they discovered all their similar interests.

"So after school, im going with my foster brothers, Wilbur and Techno, to get some ice cream. They're inviting Fundy, Niki and Eret i think. Wanna come? They told me to invite you guys." Tommy proposed. 

"Sure" Tubbo beamed. 

\--

Ranboo and Tubbo guided Tommy to the ice cream place. It was dark purple and black yet nice. Eventually Wilbur showed up with who he presumed is Niki. She has blonde hair and the same type of gold rimmed glasses Wilbur has. Then Fundy. He has orange hair and brown eyes which stand out against the orange. He looks fairly cool. Eret's tall and wears sunglasses. He greeted Tubbo warmly, being siblings and all. Wilbur and Eret have the same type of fluffy brown hair. 

Then Techno and his friends arrived. Dream has dirty blonde hair and striking green eyes. Panda has black hair and the matching brown eyes. Panda is fairly fashionable, yet wearing clothes that look comfortable. George was short and lanky. Brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Along with clout goggles. Wilbur explained before he arrived that George gets sore eyes. 

They all playfully messed around. Simply just clicking as friends, in a similar manor to Wilbur and Techno just clicking as his brothers. Their dynamics just worked. Everyone relaxed and chilled. Eating ice cream, listening to Wilbur strum his guitar. Techno is actually kind of funny when he relaxes. The monotone works in his favour

"If i ever had a pet moth..." Tommy pretends to think really hard, yet hes just thinking about his actual moth plushie "I'd call it..." He pretends to think again "Clementine" He says in the softest voice he can muster. Everyone roars out laughing. Fundy slaps his back. Tommy wishes he could live in this moment forever, revealing in the way everyone's laughing at his joke and not him. 

\--

Tommy lay on his bed pondering. All those times he spent with another family and got comfortable before having to leave again are nothing like this one. Usually there was an air of tension and unease. Like he's the elephant in the room no one wants to discuss. Biological Children and teens always felt like the foster kids would replace them, so they'd make his life misery. Or on the flip side, shitty parents getting so jealous that their biological children where spending so much time with some pathetic orphan they took pity on, so they'd send him back. However unlike this family, he never "clicked" with the parents *and* foster siblings. He's finally done it, he's found the forever home. So why was Tommy crying?

"Are you okay mate? Want to talk about it?" Phil softly smiled, standing in Tommy's doorway, not looking at Tommy with pity eyes. Which Tommy will forever be thankful for.

"Yeah. Yea" Tommy sat up as Phil took a seat at the desk. Drying his eyes as he turned to face Phil. Ever so loving and kind Phil leaned in and cupped his face, wiping his tears for him. Doing so with a gentle smile. 

"I understand its difficult and you might not want to talk about it. However, its important you do. It'll all get better when you let go of it all and learn to move on from your old life mate" Phil assured. Tommy just nodded, not wanting to strain his throat.

"Want to have your dinner up here? I'll bring it up if you dont want to come down." Phil again was holding his one way conversations which he was very talented at. Tommy shook his head. He genuinely enjoyed meal times with the Craft family. 

\--

Tommy understood it's important to move on from the past abuse. Phil signed him up for therapy and Tommy was really starting to feel the effects of it. Family game night became much more intense once Tommy felt confident enough in the family.

Eventually Tommy adjusted to the new school. Getting settled in. Phil and Techno helped him study for his upcoming GCSEs and for the first time in Tommy's life, he thinks he has a genuine shot at passing the GCSEs. His first report card showed only Grades 3-4's. Not much but still a pass. When Phil saw these, he couldnt be prouder. He took Tommy out and got him a tv for his bedroom. Phil hung up the report card on the fridge. As per usual, Tommy pretended this meant nothing to him. Yet seeing his report card, which in all honesty could have been better, and wasnt the best, hanging up next to photos of Wilbur, Techno and himself (including the photo on his first day of school, which makes him laugh everytime he see's it), made Tommy feel something good inside. Like a sense of belonging. For once in his life, he didnt stand out, nor blend in. He is just himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got to self isolate for the 6th time in this academic year.
> 
> also for the americans, grades 3-4 are low passes, i think they align with like C- or something.
> 
> and for a final note. This fic so far has 6969 words lol


End file.
